In Doubt, In Debt
by K9GM3
Summary: In which Cat becomes the most wanted girl in the Vega household.
1. Tori

It's a quiet, uneventful Friday evening. I wish I could say that I have a date or that I have some people over, but this is not the case. Instead, I'm sitting on the couch with my sister sprawled across my lap. Try as I might, I wasn't able to shove her onto the floor. We're watching a movie I don't know the name of, eating chocolates and discussing the merits of the lead actor's chest. I know that Trina and I have the occasional disagreement, but when it comes to this guy we're definitely on the same page. However, the night suddenly becomes a lot less quiet and a lot more eventful: the doorbell rings. Granted, that event in itself isn't too exciting, but it could lead to _the most magical adventuuuuuures…_

"Hey-hey!" Cat may not be a magical adventure, but she comes closer than anyone I know. She walks in, gives me a hug that's about five seconds longer than appropriate, runs over to Trina and gives her the same lengthy greeting. I was at one point convinced that Cat has a crush on me, but from the way she acts you'd think she has a crush on everyone she meets. I guess that includes me, but… well, it's nice to be the only one. If I'm perfectly honest, Cat has made me doubt my heterosexuality more than once, as I'm pretty sure I shouldn't feel this affectionate towards a girl friend. Or, you know, want to make out with her. It doesn't help that Cat is so provocative: I can't tell if she returns my feelings or if she just enjoys flirting.

Either way, she just took my spot on the couch. Trina immediately lies down on her new living pillow, seemingly not caring about this change. I'm a bit more considerate and sit down next to Cat; in response, she puts an arm around me and rests her head on my shoulder. See, this is the kind of stuff that gets me confused. The way she's all touchy-feely. If I do that to a guy, it's a pretty blatant hint, but with Cat… I'm not sure if she realises what it means. Or what it does to me. If she does, then apparently her interest is divided, since she's also running her fingers through Trina's hair. It shouldn't make me as jealous as it does.

"Your hair's really pretty…" Cat says dreamily. Trina, of course, begins to talk excessively about exactly that.

"I know, right? I started using this new conditioner that boosts the colour and makes your hair more voluminous. I don't usually buy beauty products, 'cause hey–" she grins and gestures at herself, conveniently forgetting for a moment that she spends $80 on beauty products every month "–but I just couldn't leave it on the shelf. You should've seen the girl on the bottle. Her hair looked even nicer than mine. Well, before I started using the conditioner, anyway." Somehow, Cat is still listening. Either she's really good at faking interest or she genuinely cares about Trina's hair. Trina, meanwhile, has changed the topic to the greatest extent of her abilities: "But she didn't have much going for her besides the hair… I mean, the hair was nice, but she didn't have the perfect face to match it."

I quickly lose interest in the 'conversation' when Trina starts describing what the perfect face entails. It was kind of amusing the first five times I heard her checklist, but now it's just embarrassing. In case you couldn't guess (and if that's the case, you _really_ don't know my sister), she just gives a ridiculously detailed description of her own face. Cat is still listening. Nobody could fake interest for this long, could they?

My attention is quickly drawn back when Cat interrupts Trina with a finger to the lips. I'm amazed Trina didn't bite that finger off, but it's bound to be an interesting development regardless. Cat tilts her head, studying Trina intensely. The pang of jealousy makes its return, but is quickly suppressed. Then, out of nowhere, Cat remarks: "I think you might have the perfect face." Revenge of the jealousy pang. Trina smiles widely as Cat continues: "I mean… you have everything you just listed…" She tilts her head the other way. "So you must be perfect! …I think."

"Yeah, I guess you could s–" Trina begins, but Cat interrupts her with a kiss.

Cat interrupts her with a kiss.

Cat interrupts her with a kiss.

**Cat interrupts her with a kiss.**

I think I have a fairly good understanding of what happened here (or rather, what _is_ happening), but somehow I'm still failing to really get the message. I'm just looking at it, knowing that I should be reacting somehow. This knowledge does not translate to action, not even when they break the kiss and Trina huskily asks Cat to come up to her room. Two minutes after they head upstairs, I connect the dots and realise just what Trina is trying to achieve.

I rush up to Trina's room, but the incredibly loud moan coming from inside stops me from actually going in. _Already! How is that even…?_ Unbelievable. Two minutes alone, and Trina is having sex with my girl-crush. Sounds like she's doing a good job of it, too. Meanwhile, I'm out here with only that feeling in my gut to keep me company. I should have done something earlier. I should have just told Cat how I feel. Now it's too late, and I may never get anoth–

"Mmmmmh, these chocolates are _so good_!"

…Huh?

"Told'ya. It's my secret stash. But don't tell Tori, OK?"

They're eating chocolate. Of freaking course. Leave it to Cat to make that sound sexual – the girl loves candy way too much. And what was that about 'not telling Tori'? Does Trina have a secret stash of quality bonbons from Belgium or something? Because if she does, I'm going to be very angry with her…

As I walk into Trina's room, I notice three things. First of all, there's an overwhelming amount of pictures featuring her. Her room has been that way for a while now, but it still makes me blink every time I come in. Secondly, there's a fancy-looking box filled with chocolates sitting on the bed. Possibly Belgian quality bonbons. For now, though, my anger takes a backseat to my shock: the third thing I notice is that Trina is naked. Also, Cat is very focused on the naked body opposite of her, almost as if she's studying it.

"Trina! Cat! What are you doing?" Cat turns towards me, a big smile lightning up her face.

"Oh, hey Tori! You want some choc–" She slaps a hand on her mouth and looks at Trina with large, worried eyes. Trina leans over and pets her leg reassuringly. Cat calms down, turns her head back to me and starts studying _my_ body. I should probably be flattered about that, but right now I'm a little distracted by what's going on between Cat and my sister.

"Trina…" I repeat, wanting an explanation.

"Relax… I just told Cat what the perfect body looks like, and she wanted to see if my body's as perfect as my face. She's got a good sense about that sort of thing."

"I think Trina's body is perfecter…" Cat remarks offhandedly, staring at my waist. I try my best not to snap at her – it's not _her_ fault. Not really. And I don't want to make her cry, which she probably would if I started yelling…

"Okay, okay… So are you guys done now?" I ask, unable to hide a slight hint of impatience with the two of them. Trina shrugs. Cat doesn't even seem to notice the question, instead continuing her sentence where she left off.

"…but I'd have to see you without clothes to be sure." _Whoooaaaa, hold up there. _Crush or no crush, I can't just get naked for Cat. I'm not like Trina. I have a sense of decency and modesty. Cat's now reaching out towards the hem of my shirt; I quickly take a step back to avoid her grabby hand. She makes a soft, disappointed sound and stares at her hand now reaching for empty space. I feel like I kicked a puppy. Suddenly, though, her face lights up like fireworks.

"Oh, I know! You want me to go first!" She smirks and winks at me; my heart immediately beats faster. It starts beating even faster when I see her pulling her shirt over her head. A voice in the back of my head tells me to stop her – must be that sense of decency and modesty – but I'm unable to. I mean, how often do I get this chance? And Cat without a shirt is… it's nice. She's just as tiny in breadth as she is in height, which makes her irresistibly cute. Her bra is black with light pink spots: sexy and innocent at the same time. And her stomach… her stomach is smooth and flat and I want to lick it and this is so not right but I can't look away.

She unhooks her bra next. I can't help but notice that it hooks in the front – it's kind of adorable. When it falls to the floor, my eyes linger on it just a moment before going back up Cat's body. Her breasts are so firm and perky… They're relatively big as well, considering how small she is. I know I don't have much base for comparison, seeing how Cat is my first girl-crush, but… honestly, I think they're perfect. If nothing else, they fit her perfectly.

While I'm still taking in her breasts, she hooks her thumbs in her skirt and panties and pulls both of them down in one motion. My eyes shoot downward to her hips – the curve of them is amazing. I trace my sight up her smooth leg to her firm inner thighs to her… her nether regions. She has a narrow triangle of brown hair, but the rest of her is smooth and shaven.

Cat spreads her arms and starts moving towards me, making grabby hands at me once again. I… I can't do this. Cat's great, but I'm just not ready to do what she wants me to. Without saying a word, I turn around and run for the hallway, leaving a confused Cat behind with Trina. As soon as I'm downstairs, I feel regret… It's the best choice (the _only_ choice, really), but I still regret it.

I just hope she'll be OK with Trina…

* * *

**A/N: This is part one of a three-shot. The next chapter will be in Trina's POV, and the final one in Cat's. This one was in Tori's POV, but you probably knew that already...**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Whether you did or didn't, you know what button to press, right? x3**


	2. Trina

When the door shuts behind Tori, Cat immediately turns around to face me. "Why did she leave…?" she asks softly as she sits down next to me. I shrug and rub her thigh. It's not like I really care about what made my sister leave… in fact, I'm kind of glad she did. She always complains when I masturbate when she's in the room; imagine how she'd react if I got laid in front of her. She would just kill the mood.

That is, if I do get laid. I don't know Cat _that_ well (I don't think anyone does), but she seems pretty random. It could be that she's not looking for sex. I mean, yeah, we're both naked, but she could just want to look at me – trust me, I would understand why. And she lets me rub her thigh, but she might not understand the intimacy of that particular action. Far be it from me to not try, of course, but I'd rather not be known as a rapist. Such a reputation would really harm my desirability on the dating market.

Cat stares at the door for a short while longer, then locks lips with me again and puts her arm around my waist. I suppose that answers the question of whether she wants sex. I don't think she has much experience in this field, but when I break the kiss and look into her eyes, I don't see the usual doubt or nervousness that virgins tend to have, nor the gratefulness that a girl is willing to sleep with them (and that she's hot, too). Cat just seems curious… When my hand travels further up her leg, she instinctively spreads them, allowing me access. I don't usually move this fast, but the sooner she gets off, the sooner I can make her return the favour, so it really is in my best interest to get inside her as soon as possible.

Then my hand touches her directly, and… wow. I realise that I'm naked in front of her, and yeah, that sight would – OK, it does – turn me on too, but for her to be this wet already with such minimal foreplay… Even the guys I've been with weren't ready this quickly. She gasps and holds her breath when I brush over her clit. It's not until I break the contact that she shakily breathes out again. "Just lay back… Relax," I tell her. She smiles incredibly brightly and nods, letting herself fall to the mattress with a squeal. Once she's comfortable, I lean in to kiss her again as my hand goes back between her legs, this time trying to find entry.

When I begin pressing into her, though, something unexpected happens: she makes an "nh-nh!" sound and shakes her head. I pull my hand back and break the kiss, waiting for an explanation. We're a bit far in to be having second thoughts now… "I'm saving that for someone special…" she says.

I don't get it. Cat doesn't get that I don't get it. After about five seconds of staring at each other, I ask: "Saving what?" Normally, people save their virginities for someone special (I didn't, because it wouldn't be fair to the world if I withheld it that long), but Cat… I figure if she were saving it, she wouldn't have let me come this far in the first place. Still don't want to be a rapist, though, so I let her explain.

"My virginity, silly!" She giggles and taps my nose as if I'm the silly one. "Do whatever you want, just… not inside me. OK?" I still think it's stupid, but whatever floats her boat. I obediently let my fingers return to her clit and rub it counter-clockwise. Cat hums her approval and closes her eyes, her hips occasionally pushing up into my hand. My mouth occupies itself with her nipples, stopping only for the occasional make-out session. Meanwhile, my own nether regions are just about on fire. I didn't think another person could ever turn me on the way I can, but Cat manages it. It's probably the innocence… Or rather, the illusion thereof.

Considering how wet she was to begin with, it doesn't surprise me that she starts trembling about five minutes in. It starts with her moaning loudly into our kiss, then some violent jerking of her hips, and then she becomes completely calm. She doesn't make a sound; she doesn't even move, except for her hand, which is currently tangled into my hair. I don't usually approve of people touching my hair for non-admiration purposes, but given the circumstances, I think I can forgive it.

Suddenly, her eyes spread wide and she jolts up. "Oh my gosh, Trina, that felt so good!" I try to grab her hand and put it between my legs, because – let's be honest – I think I've been patient for long enough now, but Cat's way too jumpy and twitchy to grab any part of her, let alone her wrist. Getting a word in is equally impossible, as she just won't stop talking: "I always get scared when I'm close, so I stop, but you were kissing me and I focussed on that and then it just happened and it's like I was on fire and being shocked at the same time, but it didn't hurt!" She takes a deep breath, and I do manage to get one word out, but she ignores it and keeps going: "And now I know it's not something to be scared of! Well, unless I become a surgeon. I don't think I could really focus on operating people when that happens. But Lane said I probably couldn't become a surgeon anyway, so I'm going to keep singing and dancing and acting and Jade is going to let me be in her play! Well, when she finds a producer…"

It's at this point that I give up on trying to establish contact with her. It's obviously no use, so I might as well go clean my hands. She's still talking when I'm done. I check my hair for any damage she may have done to it. Once I've determined that it's still fully intact, she still hasn't shut up. I sigh and get my vibrating hairbrush out of a drawer. Blocking her voice out, I lie on my back, turn on the hairbrush and hold the handle against me. It seems to draw Cat's attention, as she scoots closer and observes the hairbrush closely. When she looks up at me, I briefly take the brush off my clit and tell her: "You could help…"

She tentatively reaches for my boobs and pats them a little, looking carefully at my face for reaction. When she sees that it's not doing anything, she switches it up to caressing. Better, but still not entirely what she needs to do. It takes her four tries, but she eventually figures out that she's supposed to use her mouth. To her credit, she does pay close attention to me, seeing what works and what doesn't. With some practice, she'd be a really good lay… I'll have to remember that.

The hairbrush, meanwhile, is doing its job as well as it always does. Easily the best purchase I have ever made. It vibrates, obviously, but there's more. The handle is the perfect size, both for external and internal stimulation, and it vibrates at _just_ the right speed. The usual pleasure spreads through me, enhanced by the feeling of Cat's mouth on my nipples and her tiny body pressed against me. My free hand is now on her head, stroking through her hair – it's not as soft and voluminous as mine, but Cat seems to like the touch and it's motivating her to suck harder, so I don't really mind doing it.

When I let the brush slip inside of me, Cat notices my body tensing. Her eyes travel down and she mouths an 'oh' before resuming her oral activities. The difference is that one of her hands is now sliding down my stomach towards the vacant spot. Like with my boobs, it takes her a while to find the right spot and the right motions, but when she does… let's just say Cat is quite creative. The mere thought of what she could do with her tongue is enough to make me shiver, but even with just her fingers she has me writhing. I've said it before, but she's a great observer, not to mention a fast learner.

It's her giggle that sets me off. The fact that she's genuinely having fun pleasing me, and the way she expresses it… It's a touch of innocence to balance the expertise she gained so fast. I don't know why that thought brings about a flood or arousal, but it does, and it's more than enough to cause an overflow. For a moment, there's just the anticipation. Then waves of pleasure pulse through me, letting me experience myself from my core to my fingertips. It's always good to be me, but right now? Everyone else is seriously missing out.

When I return to the world around me, I become aware of Cat putting little kisses on my boobs, slowly working her way up to my neck, my jaw, and finally a tiny kiss on my lips. Then her eyes spread and she bolts out of the room, leaving me and her clothes behind. Probably going to tell Tori about the awesome sex she just had, courtesy of moi. I consider joining them, but… I kind of want to go for a round 2 with the brush first. The memory is still fresh in my mind, and you do have to strike the iron while it's hot. Feeling the vibrations against me confirms that this is very much the right choice.

They'll have to wait for me a little while.

* * *

**A/N: So... It's smut.**

**...I'm gonna go be ashamed in a corner now.**


	3. Cat

Opposite Trina's room is a painting of a flower. I was going to tell Tori about what Trina did, but the painting is really pretty, so I decide to look at it for a while. I heard that Mrs. Vega grows flowers, so maybe she painted this herself. I once tried making a painting, but it ended up just being lots of smiley faces all over the canvas. My art teacher said that I should have stuck to the assignment, but drawing apples was so boring. Then my parents took me off art class.

…I was on my way to do something. I'd never been upstairs at Tori's house, though, and there are so many new things here, and Trina is making a lot of noise, so I can't focus on remembering. When I told my sixth therapist that I sometimes can't focus on things, he said I have attention efficient disorder, which I think means I'm really good at focussing on multiple things at once. So really, I should be able to remember despite the distractions. But I can't. It's a good thing my therapist quit, because he clearly didn't know what he was talking about.

Oh! There's an open door there! I've never been in Tori's room… Trina's room was really pretty and full of perfect faces, but I want to see Tori's room as well. I'm not sure if the open door actually leads to Tori's room, but there's only one way to find out…!

From the looks of things, it is indeed Tori's room. There's a poster of a handsome actor above the bed (he's topless… looks nice) and a considerable collection of CDs, none of which really seem like music grown-ups would like. I go through them: it's mostly pop music and some light jazz – OK, grown-ups probably do like jazz, but there's not a lot of it. All the way in the back, I find something a little special: the very first Waggafuffles album! A thick layer of dust is on the case, but the CD is still clean and – after I put it into the CD player – it still works.

"_Come sing! With us!_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah!_

_Come dance! With us!_

_The Wag-ga-fuf-fles!_

_You can have a great time,_

_You can have the best time,_

_If you come with us!"_

I still know the lyrics and the dance that goes with it. A true fan never forgets. A true fan also never neglects to sing and dance along. After the second verse, though, Tori starts shouting over the music.

"Cat! Is that you? Are you in my room? What are you do– oh god!"

"I didn't know you liked the Waggafuffles, Tori!" For some reason, Tori is blushing. They must be a guilty pleasure for her. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I wink, but she doesn't seem to notice: her eyes have trouble looking at my eyes. She tries, but they always trail down my body for some reason. It's almost like she can see through my clothes.

"Cat… Where are your clothes?" Oh. Right. I was wondering why Tori's room felt so cold… After searching through my memory (I always imagine my brain as a big computer, and my memory is like the hard drive, but I haven't deformatted it in a while), I manage to remember.

"I left them in Trina's room…" There's some silence. Tori doesn't really know what to say, but I was done talking, so it's her turn now. After a while, though, I can no longer resist the urge to hum _Come With Us_. When I begin bopping my head to the beat, Tori puts her hand against her forehead like she has a headache. I have headaches sometimes, so I know how annoying they are. I also know the perfect cure: kissing them better!

The moment my lips touch her hair, though, she snaps out of it and backs off. "Whoa! Cat, um… you're still naked." I nod, waiting for her to make her point. She doesn't. She just stares at me like she has already made it. It's a little confusing… When I tell her that, her headache apparently comes back. I try to kiss it better, but she backs off again. Worst patient ever.

At this point, she has backed all the way out of her room and is almost at Trina's door. She knocks on it, yelling: "Trina! Do you have Cat's clothes in there?" Judging by the buzzing noise, Trina isn't done yet. She's so naughty… Tori glares at me when I giggle, and it makes her eyebrow look kind of funny, so I have to giggle even more. She rolls her eyes and continues yelling to her sister.

The buzzing stops and moments later, Trina comes out holding my bra. She's still naked… I like Trina's body. She has quite a lot of muscle, especially in her legs, but she's also very curvy. Tori can't appreciate it and looks away again, which makes Trina smile. I also like Trina's smile.

"Trina… couldn't you have at least put on underwear?"

"Relax… We're sisters."

"We have a guest!"

"Yeah, it ain't anything she hasn't seen before. Right, Cat?" She winks at me. I wink back. Tori observes it and has another headache. She still won't let me kiss it better, though. Trina continues: "Y'know, you really should let her kiss you… She wants to. Right, Cat?" I nod. Headaches are no fun. "See? Maybe you wouldn't be such a prude if you got laid already." Tori blushing looks kind of weird… It's probably because she's so tan. The colours don't match. I wonder if she naturally has that skin colour or if she spends a lot of time sunbathing… She's a little darker than Trina, but from what I remember of biology, that's not impossible. Still, I'll have to check for tanlines sometime.

"–and a knife. Right, Cat?"

"Huh?" I think Trina said something, but I missed most of it.

"Never mind." I swear, the phrase 'never mind' is like a 'delete' button for my mind. The subject does always get retrieved from the garbage bin, but for that particular moment, I really never minded. Jade says it a lot when we're talking about Beck and I don't get something. Like when I asked her what bondage is.

"Look. I'm not sleeping with Cat just because you tell me to." …I must have missed a lot.

"Your loss…" Trina shrugs, tosses me my bra (I almost catch it, but not quite) and goes back into her room, leaving me and Tori behind. Tori looks at me, then at the bra by my feet, then back at me. Behind the door, the buzzing starts again.

"So… Um, you wanna… get the rest of your clothes?" she asks, trying once again not to look at my boobs. I don't answer her question, instead thinking about what she said earlier… She doesn't want me. Am I not good enough for her? Maybe she secretly hates me! My eyes begin to sting, as if someone were giving me tiny electric shocks. Tori's the battery. "Cat…? Cat, are you… you're crying!"

"Why don't you want me, Tori…" As I blink away some of the blur, I see her staring at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. It looks a little funny, so I laugh, but I'm also still crying, so it comes out as more of a hiccup. I'm still mostly sad, though.

"I do want you… I thought _you _didn't want _me_?" she says. The tears stop instantly. I wipe the remaining ones off my cheek and put on my biggest smile. Tori's still a battery, but now she's giving off happiness instead of volts, and I'm a resistor absorbing it all. Then the second part gets registered (my brain has long buffering times), and confusion sets in.

"Why wouldn't I want you?" That's the part I don't get… Why Tori thinks I don't want her. I mean, I've given some pretty blatant hints. The hug alone should have told her all she needs to know. Or when I passed her a 'do you like me? Y/N' note at school. She even circled the Y!

"Because… ah, um… you went with Trina…" She's blushing again and casts a glance at Trina's door. I'm still confused.

"I like Trina too." I don't see a problem here. Tori apparently does, judging by her frown. She's sweet, but she does have a habit of making things more complicated than they need to be. It's like I'm doing mathematics with numbers, and she's using _x_ and _y_. You ultimately get the same result, but she either does a lot more work to get there or gets stuck counting the decimals of pi. Which, trust me, is not as easy as it sounds.

"Cat, you can't like two people like that." She says it like it's the obvious thing in the world. Like I can help falling in love with more than one person.

"Why not?" I mean, I _do _like two people (well, five people, but I think she means 'more than one'), so clearly it is possible.

"Why n–? Because that's not how love works! Remember how upset you were when I kissed Danny?" I… don't. My mind doesn't remember bad things when I'm in a good mood. I think it would remember only bad things when I'm in a bad mood, but I don't remember the last time I was in a bad mood, so it's hard to tell. I've been told that I can get upset a lot, though, so maybe I really was sad at the time.

"I think I was exclusive with Daniel…" It's hard to keep track of all my past relationships. "So if I got upset, it's because he kissed you when he should have been kissing me. But I'm not exclusive with Trina, so it's OK if I like you." How does she not get this? The only thing I've accomplished with this explanation is giving her another headache. This time, she does let me kiss it better. I don't think it helped, though, because she still has her hand on her forehead. Maybe with more kisses…

"Look, Cat, I like you too." I stop planting kisses and listen closely. This sounds important. "But… I can't do this. Not after you and Trina did… that."

"Did what?" I don't like pronouns. They confuse me.

"Did… what you did earlier… in bed." Oooooooooh… _that_. That was fun.

Tori looks like she wants to say more, but she just sighs and goes into her room. I can hear the door getting locked, which according to my mom means she doesn't want to be disturbed. Trina's door isn't locked, so I go back to her room. My clothes are still in there, I think, so I'll have to go there anyway.

"Wow? Done already?" Trina asks, smirking. She's wearing just her underwear; it's red and doesn't cover very much – I don't think the colour looks that good on her, but she said that she looks really good in red lingerie earlier, so maybe I'm just bad at knowing that sort of thing.

"She said she can't do this." Maybe Tori wants me to be exclusive with her… But I like Trina too, so that's not possible.

"Do what?" See? I'm not the only one who doesn't get pronouns!

"What we did. In bed." Trina gets a big grin on her face and eyes my body. Unlike Tori, she doesn't try to hide it. Also unlike Tori, she can look me in the eye without any problems if she wants to.

"Ah… _that_. That was fun, huh?" I've heard it said that great minds think alike. Whoever said that had the right idea, because Trina and I have almost entirely the same thoughts. Or… I think we do. We get to the same conclusions, but Jade always says that my mind doesn't follow the same path as most other minds. I wish I could read Trina's mind right now. Not only could I compare, but I could also see if it's as perfect as her face and her body. Either way, I like her mind. And her face and her body.

"Can I kiss you?" I don't know how my mind got to that question, but it came out before I could really think about it. Trina doesn't seem to mind much. Or care. Which is good, because people who do mind or care tend to ask difficult questions I don't know the answer to.

"Sure, go for it."

If this were a story, I think it would end here.

* * *

**A/N: Cat's... not very good at analogies. Or narration, for that matter.**

**Anyway, that concludes this story. I hope you got some enjoyment out of it. If you did, leave a review to tell me so! If you didn't, tell me why it _sucks_. 'Til next time, sayanora bye bye~**


End file.
